Secret Love
by Hikasya
Summary: Lucy mempunyai kekasih yang bernama Sasori. Dia sangat mencintai Sasori dan berharap ingin bersama Sasori untuk selamanya. Dia begitu bahagia saat merayakan hari jadiannya yang sudah masuk ke-2 tahun bersama Sasori. Hingga dia pun mengalami kejadian yang tak terduga. Naruto yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya, juga mencintainya secara diam-diam. Fic ini ditulis oleh Deva Gremory.
1. Dinner

**Happy reading ^_^**

 **:: Disclaimer ::**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Secret Love**

 **Pairing :: NaruLucy**

 **Genre :: Romance and Hurt/comfort ( maybe...)**

 **Rated :: T**

 **Warning : sangat OOC, AU, TYPO , bahasa sedikit berantakan...**

 **DON'T LIKE? DONT READ and DONT BLAME !**

 **o.0.o.0.o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secret Love**

 **By Deva Gremory**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 1: Dinner**

 **...**

Sabtu. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.40. Tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam, Lucy Heartfillia, gadis cantik berusia 18 tahun, mematut dirinya di depan cermin untuk memastikan gaun yang ia pakai benar-benar sempurna. Padahal biasanya ia tak pernah menghabiskan waktu selama ini untuk bercermin. Tetapi hari ini semua berubah, karena Lucy akan merayakan hari jadiannya dengan pacarnya, Sasori yang sudah genap 2 tahun. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia ingin terlihat cantik. Merupakan sesuatu yang membanggakan bagi seorang perempuan apabila ia menerima pujian dari sang kekasih.

Lucy berputar di depan cermin sekali lagi agar dapat melihat gaunnya dari berbagai sisi, dan memastikan gaun putih selutut dan syal tipis yang dililitkan di lehernya terlihat sempurna. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dihiasi sepasang jepitan putih bercorak merah.

Sekarang ia mulai memakai make-up. Menaburkan bedak bubuk ke wajahnya, memakai mascara dan sedikit eyeliner, juga memoleskan lipgloss pink ke bibir peach-nya. Sambil berdandan, Lucy membatin. 'Hmmm, anniversary kali ini seperti apa ya? Apa dinner di pinggir pantai lagi? Sumpah, aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa merayakan hari jadiku yang ke 2 tahun. Apa mungkin aku dan Sasori-kun itu adalah soulmate? Saling cinta sehidup semati sampai kakek-nenek? Huahahahaha.…'

Lucy tersenyum memikirkan khayalannya. Ia lalu mengenakan highheels 5 centi-nya yang sengaja ia beli untuk perayaan ini. Dengan sedikit ragu, Lucy berusaha menyeimbangkan diri dan berjalan ke tempat tidur untuk mengambil handphone dan tas tangan yang tergeletak di situ. Lucy kemudian menatap cermin untuk terakhir kali, memastikan semua tetap sempurna lalu melangkah keluar.

Tepat ketika pintu kamar menutup di belakangnya, terdengar suara Tsunade, ibunya memanggil dari arah bawah.

"Lucy... Sasori sudah datang.…"

"Iya, Kaa-san. Tunggu sebentaaar!"

Lucy berjalan cepat-cepat menuruni tangga dan berusaha untuk tetap seimbang di atas sepatunya.

"Aduuuh… putriku cantik sekali malam ini. Pasti mau jalan ke tempat spesial, ya?" tebak Tsunade begitu Lucy muncul di ruang tamu.

"Ahh, Kaa-san, Lucy memang akan pergi ke tempat spesial," Lucy menjawab sekenanya dengan mimik tersipu."Lucy berangkat ya, Kaa-san..."

Lucy akhirnya berpamitan pada ibunya.

"Hati-hati ya, Sayang. Jangan sampai kemalaman lho."

Pesan Tsunade dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Iya, Kaa-san… aku pasti sudah ada di rumah sebelum jam 10," janji Lucy.

Sasori menunggu di teras, dan begitu Lucy keluar bersama ibunya, ia langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Konbanwa, Baa-san," sapa Sasori.

"Konbanwa, Sasori-kun. Kau pasti sudah lama menunggu, ya?" tanya Tsunade basa-basi.

"Mm... tidak kok, Baa-san," Sasori menjawab sopan.

"Kau harus maklum. Memang kalau anak perempuan pasti dandannya lama. Apalagi Lucy, dandannya bisa sampai dua jam," canda Tsunade.

Lucy cemberut sedikit mendengar gurauan ibunya. Tapi karena melihat Sasori hanya tersenyum menanggapi, ia kembali bersikap ceria dan mengajak Sasori untuk segera berangkat. Mereka lalu berpamitan pada Tsunade dan pergi naik mobil Sasori yang terparkir di depan rumah.

"Happy Anniversary, Lucy-chan," ucap Sasori begitu mobilnya keluar dari komplek rumah Lucy. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Ini, aku bawakan kau bunga. Bunga yang indah untuk orang yang sangat cantik."

Sasori tersenyum saat mengangsurkan sebuket mawar ke tangan Lucy.

"Aduuuh… bunganya indah sekali. Wangi lagi," Lucy menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari buket mawar di tangannya. "Arigatou, Saso-kun."

"Douitashimashite," jawab Sasori pendek.

Setelah itu, mereka tidak banyak mengobrol karena Sasori berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalanan di depannya. Arus lalu lintas Tokyo malam ini memang terbilang cukup padat menjelang weekend.

Begitu tiba di Violin café, Sasori melajukan mobilnya ke arah lobby dan membiarkan seorang petugas valet parking mengambil alih mobilnya. Mereka lalu berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana Sasori sudah memesan meja lengkap dengan sofa besar yang kelihatan nyaman dan elegan. Sasori dan Lucy duduk berhadapan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang waitress datang dan menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Dua mushroom ravioli, satu salad dan satu cheese cake."

Sasori menyebutkan pesanannya lalu kembali menatap Sakura setelah waitress tadi pergi.

Sasori memulai.

"Lucy, aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Dan sekarang, hubungan kita sudah genap 2 tahun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan dirimu," Sasori mengangkat bahunya."Tapi buatku, bisa menjadi kekasihmu adalah anugerah yang paling terindah."

Lucy tersenyum.

"Aku juga merasa sama seperti Saso-kun. Aku merasa kalau ini adalah momen-momen yang paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Yaaah… kecuali kalau Saso-kun punya pacar lain selain aku. Hehehe…," canda Lucy.

Sekarang giliran Sasori yang tertawa pelan.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Lucy," Sasori terdengar menyakinkan."Kau satu-satunya pacarku. Tidak ada yang lain."

Sasori menambahkan dan tersenyum manis pada Lucy.

Melihat kekasihnya tersenyum seperti itu, Lucy jadi memperhatikan Sasori dalam-dalam.

'Duuh, tampan sekali sih kekasihku ini… Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku melting hanya dengan melihat senyumnya. Saso-kun memang lelaki yang sempurna. Tampan, baik, jenius, jago olahraga dan selalu bisa mengerti aku...'

"Lucy? Kenapa kau melamun?" suara Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Lucy.

"Eh. Ng... tidak kok. Aku hanya memikirkan kata-katamu barusan."

Lucy memberi alasan.

"Kamu tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain yang tidak penting. Karena bagiku, kau adalah kekasih yang paling sempurna. Kau baik, cantik, pintar, pengertian, perhatian, dan selalu ada untukku."

'Oh, please … Aku memang begitu kok. Hahaha…,' Lucy tertawa dalam hati.

Sasori meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku serius bicara seperti ini padamu. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatiku."

Saat mengatakan itu, Sasori menatap mata Lucy dalam-dalam, sehingga setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar begitu menyakinkan. Menjanjikan. Dan Lucy percaya pada Sasori.

Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk menerima pernyataan Sasori. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk merespon ucapan laki-laki di hadapannya. Lucy hanya berharap Sasori dapat memahami bahwa perasaannya juga sama meski ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian waitress tadi kembali dan menyajikan pesanan mereka. Sasori dan Lucy segera menyantap hidangan tersebut sambil mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Jika tahun lalu mereka dinner di pinggir pantai ditemani semilir angin dan deburan ombak, kali ini mereka dinner dengan iringan music Jazz yang dimainkan langsung oleh pemain music di café itu.

Suasana dalam café tampak sama indahnya dengan cahaya bulan purnama dan kerlipan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam kota Tokyo.

 **o.0.o.0.o**

Senin. Pukul 06.30 pagi.

Kriiiiiiiinnnggg….

Jam weker di kamar Lucy berbunyi nyaring. Lucy menggapai-gapai meja di samping tempat tidur untuk melihat sudah pukul berapa sekarang. Dengan memicingkan mata, ia berusaha melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jarum jam. Begitu sadar sepenuhnya, ia terperanjat kaget dan buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur.

'Wuaah... Aku kesiangan… Mana hari ini ada upacara lagi… Pasti aku akan kena hukum Kakashi-sensei kalau aku sampai terlambat. Aaarggghhh….! Menyebalkan!'

Lucy misuh-misuh dalam hati. Semalam ia menyetel alarm-nya pukul 06.00 pagi. Tapi tidurnya terlalu nyenyak sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar jam wekernya berkoar-koar selama setengah jam. Jam wekernya memang cukup unik. Jam itu akan berbunyi tiap lima menit sekali jika belum dimatikan di waktu penyetelan.

Lucy bergegas merapikan tempat tidur, lalu mandi dan berpakaian. Begitu turun ke ruang makan, ibunya sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaannya. Di sana juga sudah duduk si Naruto, laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata sewarna saphire, yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil sekaligus teman sekelasnya di sekolah.

"Telat bangun lagi, Princess Lucy?" tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya yang terkesan mengejek begitu Lucy mendekati meja makan.

"Tidak kok. Aku cuma terlalu lama mandi," elak Lucy.

"Oh, ya? Terus kenapa jam wekermu tidak dimatikan? Sudah setengah jam, bunyinya membuat sakit telinga."

"Ih, sok tau. Memangnya kau di sini dari jam 6 pagi?" tanya Lucy sewot. Ia duduk dan mulai makan.

"Tidak. Aku di sini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tsunade-baa-san yang memberitahuku, kalau jam wekermu sudah berisik dari jam 6 tadi."

"Kenapa kau ke sini cepat sekali?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Kau lupa, ya? Kamukan yang menyuruhku datang cepat-cepat untuk menjemputmu karena paman sedang keluar kota," Naruto mengingatkan.

"Uhuk, uhuk." Lucy tersedak. Naruto segera menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan menyodorkannya pada Lucy.

"Arigatou," Lucy meneguk airnya."Gomen, Naru-kun. Aku lupa kalau hari ini kita berangkat bersama."

Lucy tersenyum dan meminta maaf.

Naruto menatapnya sejenak, lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, kan?"

Naruto terkekeh dan menatap Lucy yang tiba-tiba cemberut.

"Naru-kun jahat. Aku tidak sering bangun telat kok."

Wajah Lucy sedikit memerah karena menahan malu akibat ulah sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Itukan menurutmu, Lucy," timpal Tsunade yang keluar dari dapur dengan sepiring roti bakar dengan dua gelas susu."Lihat saja ini, Naruto jadi tidak sempat sarapan gara-gara menjemputmu kepagian. Makanya, sekarang ibu buatkan roti bakar spesial untuk Naruto."

Tambah Tsunade seraya meletakkan nampannya di atas meja.

"Sankyuu ne, Baa-san," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto mencomot satu roti bakar yang masih panas dari piring dan mulai makan.

"Sama-sama, Naru. Oh, iya… kapan ayahmu pulang ke Tokyo?"

"Mungkin lusa, Baa-san," jawab Naruto pendek. Ia masih sibuk melahap roti bakarnya.

"Kasihan juga ayahmu kalau harus bolak-balik Tokyo-Shizuoka seperti itu. Baa-san turut prihatin dengan keadaan Nenekmu," ucap Tsunade tulus.

"Kondisi Nenek sudah agak baikan. Beliau hanya menjalani perawatan intensif untuk proses pemulihan," jelas Naruto.

Tsunade mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Naruto untuk menyemangatinya, lalu kembali ke dapur.

Lucy yang tadinya ingin ngambek, tidak jadi melanjutkan aksinya dan menatap Naruto iba.

'Kasihan Naruto… Pasti dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Nenek Chiyo… Andai saja Nenek Chiyo ada di Tokyo, pasti lebih mudah bagi Naruto untuk tahu kondisi neneknya...'

"Hei, kau masih mau melamun? Kita sudah hampir telat lho," ujar Naruto seraya bangkit dari kursi.

Lucy terkesiap. Ia cepat-cepat meneguk susunya, lalu berlari ke dapur untuk berpamitan pada ibunya.

"Ittekimasu," ucap Lucy seraya mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Itterasshai," balas ibunya.

Begitu Lucy keluar, Naruto sudah duduk di atas motornya dan menyodorkan helm pada Lucy. Lucy segera naik dan memegang pinggang Naruto begitu Naruto melajukan motornya menuju sekolah. Naruto dengan gesit meliuk-liukkan motor Kawasaki 1400 GTR-nya di antara mobil-mobil yang berseliweran.

"Naruto! Kira-kira kita bakal terlambat, tidak?" tanya Lucy setengah berteriak.

"Tidak, kalau kamu membiarkanku mengemudi lebih cepat," jawab Naruto.

"Huuft, baiklah. Tapi hati-hati ya."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menaikkan kecepatan motornya dan melesat dengan cepat di jalan raya. Lucy memeluk pinggang Naruto lebih erat. Lucy tidak tahu kalau Naruto tersenyum senang di balik helm-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ini adalah cerita baru dari Deva Gremory. Bukan saya yang menulis. Saya hanya membantu untuk mengedit dan mengupdatekannya saja. Semoga bisa menghibur kalian semua.**

 **Dari Hikasya dan Deva Gremory**

 **Sabtu, 13 Mei 2017**


	2. Letters and betrayal

**:: Disclaimer ::**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Pairing :: NaruLucy**

 **Genre :: Romance and Hurt/comfort ( maybe...)**

 **Rated :: T**

 **Warning : sangat OOC, AU, TYPO(s) , bahasa sedikit berantakan...**

 **DON'T LIKE? DONT READ and DONT BLAME !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.0.o.0.o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secret Love**

 **By Deva Gremory**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Letters and Betrayal**

 **.**

 **.**

Upacara bendera baru saja selesai ketika Naruto dan Lucy diberi 'wejangan' di depan gerbang oleh Kakashi sensei, guru Bimbingan Konseling yang galaknya minta ampun. Upacara memang sudah selesai, tapi pelajaran baru akan dimulai 30 menit kemudian.

"Kalian ini seharusnya memberikan contoh yang baik pada adik kelas kalian dengan datang lebih awal dari mereka. Ini kalian yang malah datang terlambat. Kalian sudah kelas 3. Sudah seharusnya menjadi lebih disiplin dan meninggalkan kesan yang baik untuk sekolah ini. Dan bla bla bla….."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Kakashi sensei, sementara Lucy sibuk mengomel dalam hati.

'Sudah bangun kesiangan, mengebut di jalan seperti orang tidak tahu aturan. Sekarang malah dapat wejangan yang panjaaaaaang sekali dari Kakashi sensei… Kami-sama... Apa dia tidak lelah berbicara terus?'

"Oke, sekarang kalian boleh masuk kelas," Kakashi sensei mengakhiri ceramahnya.

Naruto dan Lucy memandang sensei mereka dengan mimik heran.

"Serius, sensei?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tidak dihukum dulu, seperti biasanya?" Lucy juga ikut bertanya.

"Tidak. Kalian selamat hari ini karena saya dapat panggilan dari Kepala Sekolah untuk menghadap," jawab Kakashi."Atau kalian mau dihukum? Kalau iya, saya bisa panggil Anko-sensei ke..."

"Tidak kok, sensei. Kami masuk kelas saja," ucap Naruto buru-buru sebelum Kakashi berubah pikiran dan menarik tangan Lucy yang masih syok karena tidak percaya.

Mereka berlari ke kelas dan segera duduk di bangku masing-masing dengan nafas terengah-engah. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat mereka langsung menyodorkan dua botol air mineral. Naruto mengambil botol minumannya dan segera meneguk isinya, sementara Lucy masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kenapa kalian telat? Bukannya hari ini kalian mau datang lebih awal karena ayah Lucy sedang keluar kota?" tanya Ino sambil mengamati Naruto dan Lucy.

"Tanya saja pada si Miss Lelet, dia bangun jam berapa pagi ini," Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Lucy.

"Iya... iya, maaf... Aku telat bangun tadi pagi, makanya Naruto juga jadi ikut-ikutan telat," ujar Lucy.

Ia menatap Ino dan Naruto dengan tatapan minta maaf.

Naruto menghela napas. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa marah jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Lucy?

"Sudahlah. Akukan juga sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Lagipula seru jugakan, kebut-kebutan di jalan..." cengir Naruto.

Ingatannya serasa terbang mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Lucy-chan, kau lihat tidak bapak-bapak yang di mobil Limousine silver? Sepertinya dia kaget sekali melihat kita yang tiba-tiba menyalip mobilnya. Hahaha… matanya itu lho, seperti mau loncat dari rongganya. Hahaha…," Naruto kembali tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi. Lucy dan Ino pun ikut tertawa.

Lucy baru saja akan berkomentar ketika perhatiannya teralih oleh surat beramplop pink di laci mejanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lucy entah pada siapa.

Naruto terdiam seketika. Ino yang tadinya juga tertawa bersama Naruto, ikut-ikutan diam begitu menyadari ada aura kelam menguar dari sosok Naruto.

Lucy mengambil amplop itu, membukanya lalu membacanya. Ino yang duduk di samping Lucy mendekat dan ikut membaca isi kertas yang di pegang Lucy. Ternyata surat itu adalah puisi yang ditulis oleh Sasori.

 **[Saat aku menatapmu….**

 **Duniaku serasa berhenti berputar dalam sekejap**

 **Dan berubah menjadi penjara yang menawanku dalam pesona senyummu…**

 **Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu**

 **Aku tak bisa berhenti mengagumimu**

 **Aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu….**

 **Oleh karenanya…**

 **Kumohon padamu untuk tetap di sisiku…**

 **Hanya kehilanganmu yang mampu membuatku begitu tak berdaya….**

 **Aishiteru, Lucy...**

 **From: Sasori]**

Lucy tersenyum setelah membaca puisi itu. Lucy lalu melipatnya kembali, menyelipkannya di antara lembar kertas bukunya, lalu menoleh pada Ino untuk minta pendapat. Mata emerald-nya berbinar-binar tidak sabar melihat Ino yang tampak seperti berpikir.

"Puisinya bagus. Romantis," komentar Ino pendek setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Saso-kun memang lelaki paling romantis dan paling baik yang pernah aku kenal," Lucy tersenyum bangga.

Lucy berbalik pada Naruto yang duduk di belakangnya, juga untuk meminta pendapat. Tetapi Lucy mendapati iris saphire sahabatnya itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

Lucy baru mau bertanya mengapa Naruto menatapnya seperti itu ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Naruto kenapa? Sikapnya aneh sekali," tanya Lucy pada Ino.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu dan memandang pintu kelas tempat Naruto menghilang tadi. Ino sebenarnya tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk tidak memberitahu apapun pada Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.0.o.0.o**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat yang berbeda.

Naruto tengah duduk di bangku taman dan menatap semak-semak mawar di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sesak.

Naruto merasa sangat sedih saat melihat amplop pink itu. Sedih melihat Lucy tersenyum saat memuji-muji Sasori. Dan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah memperlakukan Lucy seperti tadi, pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa saat gadis itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Yah, meskipun mungkin yang akan ditanyakan Lucy adalah mengapa ia menatapnya seperti itu.

'Lucy-chan maaf… Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu padamu. Tapi aku cemburu Lucy-chan… Aku cemburu melihatmu memuji-muji si baka Sasori itu dan bersikap seolah-olah dia memang laki-laki paling baik yang pantas mendapatkanmu… Lucy-chan… Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, namun aku terlalu takut jika kau malah meninggalkanku. Apa lebih baik tetap seperti ini saja? '

Naruto terus duduk diam tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia baru beranjak ketika bel - tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai - berbunyi nyaring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o.0.o.0.o**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan ekskul basket dan cheers baru saja selesai ketika speaker di gymnasium berbunyi.

Ternyata pengumuman dari ruang siaran yang memberitahukan bahwa Naruto dan Ino dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Maklum, Naruto adalah kapten tim basket SMU Konohagakuen sedangkan Ino adalah ketua cheers. Mereka dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk membahas pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan.

"Aku ke sana dulu ya, Lucy-chan... Jaa," pamit Ino.

Lucy hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju toilet untuk mengganti seragam cheersnya.

Naruto sudah keluar lebih dulu dari gymnasium tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dan menunggu Ino di depan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Saat kembali ke kelas tadi, Naruto juga tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Lucy. Naruto hanya menjawab jika Lucy bertanya mengenai pelajaran. Selebihnya, ia mendiamkannya.

Lucy akhirnya menyerah untuk bertanya mengapa Naruto diam saja hari ini. Lucy hanya beropini dalam hati, kalau mungkin Naruto sedang sedih memikirkan kondisi neneknya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Naruto dan Ino keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka diminta untuk memilih orang-orang terbaik untuk pertandingan nanti.

"Kalau aku sih sudah pasti akan memilih Gray, Gaara, Shikamaru, Natsu, dan Sai untuk jadi pemain," ucap Naruto sambil menyengir.

Naruto dan Ino saling bertukar pendapat sambil menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sekarang tampak senggang.

"Souka? Kalau aku akan memilih Lucy, Wendy, Sakura, Erza, dan Temari untuk tim cheers. Soalnya mereka lumayan jago koreografi. Apalagi Erza, dia paling jago bikin forma-"

"Ssssttt!" Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti di depan perpustakaan dan menyuruh Ino untuk diam.

Ino menurut meski sebenarnya ia tidak tahu ada apa. Naruto menarik tangan Ino dan mengendap-endap mendekati pintu perpustakaan.

"Kau dengar sesuatu, tidak?" tanya Naruto pada Ino. Ino menggeleng pelan. Tapi ia ikut menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah yakin kalau suara yang didengarnya itu adalah suara Sasori, Kekasihnya Lucy. Tapi Naruto ingin memastikannya dulu bersama Ino.

"Kau tahukan kalau aku sayang padamu. Hei… hei… Dengarkan aku dulu…"

Terdengar suara dari dalam. Sepertinya suara tadi sedang berusaha meyakinkan seseorang.

"Itukan suara Sasori-san," bisik Ino kaget.

Naruto mengangguk. Ino ingin bertanya lagi, tapi Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya, memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk diam.

"Tapi, kamu milik Lucy."

Terdengar suara kedua. Suara perempuan.

"Sara, aku tidak serius berpacaran dengan si pirang itu. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu, makanya aku berpacaran dengannya. Aku melakukan semua itu supaya aku bisa menarik perhatianmu," ujar Sasori.

"Jadi, kau dan Lucy tidak serius?" gadis bernama Sara itu bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus serius dengan gadis manja dan childish seperti dia," kata Sasori lagi."Kau percaya padaku, kan? Aku hanya menyayangimu… Hanya kau seorang..."

Sementara itu di luar perpustakaan, tangan Naruto terkepal begitu kuat hingga menampakkan buku-buku jarinya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sementara iris saphire-nya menyiratkan kemarahan. Bahkan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya terlihat pekat.

Ino kaget melihat ekspresi Naruto. Rasanya sejak Ino bersahabat dengan Naruto, belum pernah ia melihat Naruto semarah ini. Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan…

BRAAKK!

Naruto menggebrak meja yang ada di dekat pintu. Sasori dan gadis bernama Sara itu terlonjak kaget. Wajah Sasori yang biasanya stoic, langsung berubah pucat melihat Naruto dan Ino berdiri di hadapannya. Mata ruby-nya terbelalak kaget, sedangkan Sara yang ketakutan, berlari keluar dan meninggalkan Sasori sendirian.

"... Lucy-chan?" tanya Naruto lambat-lambat dan penuh penekanan.

"Ak-Aku ti-tidak bilang apa-apa kok," Sasori menjawab dengan gugup.

"Oh, ya? Lalu yang kau bicarakan dengan Sara itu apa?" Ino ikut menimpali.

"Aku tidak membicarakan apa pun kok. Aku hanya bilang pada Sara kalau aku sudah punya pacar dan aku menolaknya," Sasori mencoba untuk terdengar meyakinkan.

"Jangan bohong! Aku dengar semua yang kau bicarakan dengan redhead itu. Kau bilang kalau kau tidak serius dengan Lucy-chan. Kau hanya mempermainkan Lucy-chan, iya kan?" nada suara Naruto makin meninggi. Ino kaget sendiri mendengarnya.

"Kau salah dengar, Naruto, aku tidak pernah bicara seperti itu," elak Sasori.

"Bullshit !" Naruto maju dan mencengkeram kerah baju Sasori.

Ino yang berdiri di belakang Naruto sejak tadi, menahan lengan Naruto kuat-kuat. Ino khawatir Naruto akan menghajar Sasori.

"Kau masih tidak mau mengaku, hah? Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu jika kau berani berbohong padaku," ancam Naruto.

"Ok-oke... oke. Aku mengaku. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Lucy. Tapi, itu bukan salahku. Lucy sendiri yang selalu ngotot dan mendekatiku," ungkap Sasori tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Dasar brengsek!" maki Naruto. Naruto menghujamkan satu pukulan tepat di pipi Sasori.

Sasori jatuh terjerembab di lantai ubin dan memegangi sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Naruto baru saja akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi ketika Ino menahan tangannya.

"Cukup Naruto. Kita pergi dari sini!" cegah Ino."Percuma meladeni laki-laki tidak tahu diri seperti dia. Sebaiknya kita menemui Lucy-chan, dia pasti khawatir karena kita pergi terlalu lama!"

Naruto masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Ia masih menatap Sasori dengan tatapan emosi. Ino sampai harus menariknya lagi agar Naruto mau pergi dari situ. Meski mulutnya terkatup rapat, tapi sorot mata Naruto tetap sengit menatap Sasori yang masih terkapar di lantai saat ia meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Ino masih menarik tangan Naruto ketika mereka kembali menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju gymnasium. Ino khawatir kalau Naruto masih emosi dan berniat kembali ke perpustakaan untuk menghajar Sasori.

"Ino, kenapa kau menghalangiku untuk menghajar si baka Sasori itu?" protes Naruto.

"Aku cuma tidak mau kau mendapat masalah karena kedapatan berkelahi di sekolah."

"Tapi dia sudah mempermainkan Lucy-chan, Ino. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja melihat Lucy-chan dipermainkan seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu!"

Ino tiba-tiba berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Naruto yang ditariknya sejak tadi. Naruto ikut berhenti dan menatap Ino.

Ino melanjutkan,"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak rela melihat Lucy disakiti oleh Sasori-san. Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. Menghajar Sasori-san hanya akan membuatmu mendapat masalah di sekolah. Dan lagi, Lucy tidak akan suka melihatmu menghajar pacarnya."

"Tapi dia memang patut dihajar!" Naruto menatap marah pada Ino yang dianggapnya sudah membela Sasori.

"Iya, aku tahu Naruto..." celetuk Ino gemas."Tapi, kau tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu dengan di skors seminggu cuma karena meladeni orang tidak penting seperti Sasori-san."

Ino membiarkan Naruto memikirkan kata-katanya sejenak. Iris saphire pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak mulai melembut begitu menyadari maksud perkataan Ino.

'Ino benar…,' batin Naruto.'Kalau aku sampai diskors, itu artinya aku tidak akan bisa bersama Lucy-chan di sekolah selama seminggu kedepan.'

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Ino beberapa saat mengangguk perlahan.

"Oke. Kalau begitu kita bisa kembali ke gymnasium sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk lagi. Ino tersenyum dan berjalan lebih dulu. Naruto segera menyusul dan berjalan di samping Ino.

"Arigatou, Ino," bisik Naruto lirih. "Aku hampir saja bertindak bodoh kalau tidak ada kamu."

Ino tersenyum.

"Iya, sama-sama. Itukan gunanya sahabat."

Melihat senyum gadis bersurai pirang di sampingnya, mau tidak mau, Naruto juga ikut tersenyum.

'Kau gadis yang baik Ino... Aku senang punya sahabat yang selalu bisa memahamiku seperti kau… Ah, andai saja Lucy-chan sepertimu, mungkin aku tidak akan sekacau ini… '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2 UP!**

 **Maaf, telat updatenya.**

 **Review kalian sebelumnya akan kami jawab di PM.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Minggu, 11 Juni 2017**


End file.
